Hero of Atmos
by ashxryuko27
Summary: After his fights and journeys Ash was teleported to the other world called Atmos but now he must learn the way as the sky knight from his newfound friends and one has deep feelings to him also an enemy will stop at nothing to destroy him AshxPiper


**Hero of Atmos**

 **chapter 1**

 **Welcome to Atmos Ash Ketchum**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon and Storm Hawks and this is the very first story ever made of the crossover where Ash has now enter the world that is different to him makes new friends, also lots of enemies that will be a pain to him as he is in the journey far no other now Ash ends up in Atmos also go face to face with a new enemy in this chapter hope you enjoy the chapter also I want to say that I left the poll on also older Ash, smarter Ash, Stronger Ash, Mature Ash and also new shipping Aurastormshipping AshXPiper**

 **Ash's age 14**

In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they're walking around at od as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance. At Viridian forest was a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a strange trench coat that has an eye looks like it's alive, black shirt, black pants, sneakers. He was muscular but he wasn't a body builder, yet he certainly had a runner's bod and with a Cute little creature with a thunderbolt shape tail. They're known as Ash Ketchum the Kalos Pokémon league champion and his Pokémon Pikachu are on their way home to pallet town after his success of helping his old and new friends protecting their Holmes from the COVERS made by Ragyo and other threats he faced

"Ha great to be home right buddy?" talking to his friend as he was looking at the sky "Pika" said Pikachu who was happy to be home but he felt sad for a reason as he looked at the sky too Ash knew he was upset "I know buddy I miss them too Goku, Toriko, Luffy, Ed, Ichigo, Natsu, Bloom, Leonardo, Tsuna, Eren, Mikasa, Kirito, Asuna, Tai, Mina, Gon, Tahu." Ash sees the images of his friends from other worlds Ash smiled as he remembered his times with them. Ash has grown quite a bit on his journey. It had been eight years since he started out on his journey to become a Pokémon Master. So much had happened since then. Going to many worlds beyond his own to save the day. He now stood at the height of 5 feet 11 inches. He had filled out nicely as well. Finding out his true heritage, who is father was, discovering he had big sisters, traveling to other countries that didn't have Pokémon. Finding love, making new friends.

"Yeah I know we'll see them again pikachu." Said Ash then he was puzzled by one thing that bothers him "What did Snoke mean of im not the only Aura guardian that lived?" Ash wondered about what he said to him before he died saying "kylo ten is not the first apprentice I train and " she" will destroy you like your kind" that word has him thinking about it gives him the chills but wasn't till him and pikachu saw something as Ash knew that light anywhere

"Could that be Arcues once again Ash?" Said Senketsu 2

"Maybe but why now I thought I ended the journey." Ash said but the light shine right at him "Not again!" Ash said as he sees himself at the other light but a new voice "Ash...don't worry it's me." Said the familiar voice as Ash recognized it

"Celestia what's going on sis?" Ash asked his older sister as she is ready to tell him "Ash...I sense a dark force more dangerous than ever. They had prepare for the ultimate weapon that can destroy everything even our future." Said Celestia but something was blocking her message as the light turns dark as Celestia disappeared "Celestia!" But it was out of control as the darkness was spreading towards him till a light was his Father Auran helped him

"Dad something is wrong I'm feel like I'm being taken away by Kanto what's going on?" Ash wants answers as Auran calms him down "it's okay son I know what's going on but I can help you need more training Ash because I'm sending you to a other world I knew. There you will meet my apprentice who was an aura guardian she will help you of your training but I can't help you on this one." Said Auran as Ash was confused "what do you mean Dad?" Said Ash as Auran chuckled "Don't worry you'll learn as always." As Auran left Ash then has his grin on he still has his fellow scissor blades with him "Ready for our final quest Senketsu." Said Ash

"Always Ash." As the light had fade Ash finds himself at the place he never seen before islands floating from the sky "Whoa where are we?" Ash wondered he has no clue about this place as he decide to travel till he heard a noise "Help someone help!" Ash looks and saw it was a person on the motorcycle but that one was a short man with a strong French Canadian accent, was shouting for help because of his vehicle went haywire "Hang on there!" As Ash used his Alchemy thanks to his friend Edward elric who taught him as he stops it as Ash sees what he looked like he wears a pot as armor but was a jolly fellow "Why thank you sonny I never seen someone daring to help." He thanked Ash for his help "No problem I always help others Mr. Huh?" Ash does not know his name

My apologies I'm Wren the leader of the resistance. " said Wren who introduced himself to him

"Pleasure to meet you Wren I'm Ash Ketchum." Ash introduced himself as well "My Ash you are a lifesaver welcome to..." Till a new voice came " pa" as they looked it was a girl about his Ash's age but like Wren she wears household pots as armor but has the same accent "I'm fine Dove this young fellow saved me." Wren points at Ash as the girl name Dove walks to him "Thank you for saving pa." Said Dove as Ash knew she wasn't his daughter

"Granddaughter." Said Ash

"Yes you are a smart fellow Ash." Said Wren as Ash looks at the spot he's at "Mind you ask me what is this place I just got lost." Ash asked as Dove spoke "This is Terra gala my home of Atmos the home of terras everywhere Ash we protected them along with the Sky knights groups of warriors who pilot motorcycle-like vehicles called Skimmers that can semi-transform into flying machines." Said Dove as Ash was impressed of the world he's in

"So this vehicle your grandfather has was a skimmer?" Ash asked her "Yes but it has a malfunction." Said Dove as the three travel to their home "this is home Ash care free to look." Dove said to him as Ash looks around even saw chickens which he found it odd but was fine with it till Ash saw a green crystal

"is that the crystal?" Ash asked "yes my lad but it's not an ordinary crystal it's an cheese crystal." When Wren said that "Cheese crystal?" Ash thought it's crazy but Dove and her grandfather show him that anything it hits turns to cheese "I see it's your treasure right?" Ash asked as they nodded. Ash helped them to see what's wrong with the skimmer till Ash found out "You're missing an shift piece." Said Ash "really?" Said Wren as Ash shows them "the reason you're out of control because your shift gear was missing." As Ash fixed it up Wren rides it more as it works which Ash learn it can transform

"Thank you young man for fixing it." Said Wren

"My pleasure sir" said Ash as they heard a noise come from the resistance Wren and Dove had were captured by men in uniforms "Cyclonians." They said as Ash looks at them "Who are they I might ask?" Said Ash

"massive army of highly-trained fighters they have been taking over Atmos for power from their leader master cyclones Ash." Said Dove as Ash now see them bad news till a new guy had came to them was wearing a helmet, has a scar and a beard "Attention resistance by the order of the Cyclonians empire Terra gala is now under our command once I deliver you to master cyclones I will be promoted as commander of history." He was dreamy in his fantasy but Dove notice her grandfather was fighting but was caught by two Cyclonians "The leader I bet his granddaughter is here. I know you are here give yourself up or your old man gets it." He said Dove was thinking to give up as the cyclonian had found the cheese crystal "look a crystal." He said till Ash appeared "Hey you can't take that it's for them." Ash said

"Really what can you do." He wish he never say that while at outside the leader was waiting till them and the resistance heard the Cyclonians was toss out the window "who dares challenge me the future commander!" He said

"Commander ha, no way I ain't letting some evil scumbags harm old people and his people." Ash has appear in his kamui synchronized form with his blades blood and soul blades "don't just stand here get him!" He command the Cyclonians to fight Ash learn their weapons are made of crystal energy as he fights them anyway "Multi shadow clone jitsu." As more Ash's came "What the which is the real one?" They were confused but they fight the clone later got their butts kicked till the leader thinks about it was going to leave

"Where you think you're going?" Ash said but bad news

"Stand back or I'll harm the hostage." That guy has Dove hostage but Ash was going to give up till Dove points down seeing a catapult "OK I give just let her go." Said Ash as the doofus thought he won "I win" as he let's Dove go then Ash waved to him "And goodbye." As the catapult launched him far away from the Terra the resistance had the Cyclonians tied then they celebrate "You had saved us and our home." Said Dove

"That's what I do." Said Ash

"Ash for our gratitude I give you my Skimmer." Wren is going to give him his new skimmer "As a gift for saving us Ash." Said Dove as Ash couldn't help but smiled at them "Tank you all of you now I must be off now I have a skimmer" as Ash hops on and was ready "We will never forget you Ash Ketchum." Said Wren as Ash nodded waved goodbye as he flew his skimmer to the sky as they cheered and waved goodbye to Ash

"They're kind people are they Ash." Said senketsu

"I know but one question is will this master cyclones learn my existence?" Ash wondered but now his new journey begins as he's going to journey around a new world learning new places make new friends meanwhile in one Terra called Cyclonia was the home of the cyclonian empire the man had return covered in mud was talking to the mysterious figure was wearing a hood "You failed to conquered Terra gala being beaten by those resistance." Said the figure

"It's not my fault master cyclonis I had them but that kid shown up and..." Till he was cut off by the other figure "Master Cyclonis does not want to hear excuses that you want us to believe that a certain child beaten you." He said as master cyclonis looks at them "Enough Dark Ace prepare to tell Carver to retrieve the _Aurora Stone and soon Atmos will be mine to rule." She said to the figure name dark ace as he's preparing to send the message to this Carver to steal this Aurora stone and with it Atmos won't stand a chance to fight the cyclonian empire_

 **Thats it of chapter 1 hope you enjoy also it's only part one to age of heroes means it's in three parts showing Ash has enter to Atmos met two characters you know now has the skimmer going to travel more of atmos** **and i'll be continuing aura awakens and harmony in jhoto AshXTwilight story, AshxYoko lemon if you want more ideas to share send review or pm and also chapter 6 of two blades two hearts be coming soon along with chapter 2 of this crossover so enjoy**

 **Review**


End file.
